In the Captain's Office
by AlternateLily
Summary: Gin calls Izuru to his office for paperwork.  Izuru, being tired, gets his clothes stuck, falls on his captain, and accidentally touches a part of Gin.  What ensues immediately after?  Warning, yaoi, smut, and mature content.


**This is my first ever yaoi fanfic. Give me advice please if it's too bad, and review! Thank you for reading :)**

**Warning: yaoi, mature content  
**

**I do not own Bleach, of course.**

"Izuru, I need your assistance."

The overworked Izuru sighed, stretching his arms, before rising and walking to his captain's office. He stood in front of Gin's desk.

"What is it, Captain?"

The silver-haired man grinned at him as usual. "Come closer." Izuru moved around the desk to stand next to Gin, who then handed him a report.

"I need this report finished by tomorrow." Izuru inwardly sighed and accepted the papers, bowing as he prepared to leave. As he was turning around, the end of his hakama was caught in a rough patch of wood on the desk, and he fell backwards on top of his captain, who likewise toppled off the chair onto the ground. Blushing, he attempted to disentangle himself from the body beneath him and accidentally touched the right side of Gin's body, just below his armpit, as he did so. He quickly stood and bowed his head in shame as he stammered out, "I-I'm so sorry, Captain!"

Gin stood slowly and Izuru slowly looked up, fearing a reprimand for his behavior. When his eyes met Gin's, they instantly widened. There was no casual grin on his captain's face, nor any trace of amusement. His normally narrowed eyes were slightly open and full of what Izuru could only name to be intense desire.

"Captain?"

In a flash, Gin had Izuru in a tight embrace, and Izuru's brain registered after a few seconds that Gin had his lips pressed against his own in a heated kiss. Gin then leaned over Izuru's shoulder and whispered into the trembling blonde's ear, his hot breath brushing against his skin.

"That was a very, very bad idea, Izuru." Izuru felt his obi being loosened, and in a few seconds, his clothes had been taken off and cast aside. He arched his back as he felt Gin press hot kisses down his neck and over his chest.

"W-what was, Captain?"

"You may call me Gin. You see, Izuru, you should never have touched that particular area of my skin."

Izuru closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Gin's hot tongue brush over his right nipple.

"That patch of skin is my weak spot. And with you falling over me like that and then touching that spot-you made me lose all my control."

Gin's fingers lightly passed over the quickly bulging area in Izuru's fundoshi. Izuru threw back his head and panted.

"Don't ever, ever do that again. This is your punishment."

Izuru managed to open his watering eyes. "Captain...what if...someone walks in-"

"Ah, who cares? They'll get to see what a wonderful body my cute little Izuru has." Izuru faintly saw Gin take off his haori and clothes as well. Gin pressed close to Izuru and rubbed against him, earning a deep moan that made Gin's eyes glaze with lust.

"Please, captain-take it off," Izuru pleaded weakly.

In response to the blonde, Gin roughly ripped off both of their fundoshi. Knowing that he wouldn't last long hearing the moans the oh-so-adorable Izuru was making, Gin decided to torture him only a little more.

"I said, call me Gin. What do you want, Izuru?" He stroked Izuru's cock gently.

"AH! Ca-Gin, I...I want you..."

"You're being punished, remember? I can't let you go all that quickly." Gin pushed Izuru to his knees and directed his head towards his own inflamed cock.

Ashamed but panting with lust and need, Izuru slowly licked the tip of Gin's cock before taking as much of it into his mouth as possible. He slid his mouth up and down while running his tongue around the tip occasionally. Though Gin made no sound, his eyes were closed and he impatiently grabbed Izuru's head, guiding it faster. Just as he was about to come, he pushed Izuru off and struggled to control himself.

"Izuru, I want to see you touch yourself. Lie down." Gin's voice was dark with lust.

"But, Gin..." Izuru trailed off, blushing even more. When he saw Gin look at him impatiently and dangerously, he swallowed his protest and lay down on the cold floor.

"Spread your legs, Izuru." After some hesitation, Izuru slowly spread his legs apart before moving his hands towards his cock. He slowly slid them up and down the aroused shaft, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment as his breath came faster and faster. When he felt near his release, he heard Gin's voice.

"No. Don't come yet." Suddenly, he was lifted and set roughly on a hard surface, which he found was Gin's desk. He raised his eyes to his captain's, who then leaned down and kissed him, his tongue forcefully entering Izuru's mouth. After a few minutes of this, Gin separated from Izuru and spread his legs, propping himself up between them. Izuru found two fingers thrust into his mouth.

"Suck them." Unsure of what his captain was doing, but compliant anyway, he dutifully sucked.

The fingers were removed from his mouth and circled around his entrance. Slightly panicked, Izuru started to sit up but was pushed down.

"Shh. It'll feel good, just wait, Izuru." Gin slowly pushed a finger into the virgin entrance, and Izuru clenched his hands in pain and discomfort. However, he suddenly cried out as he felt Gin stroke something inside him, and all the pain disappeared as another finger was added and he was stroked again and again.

Izuru whimpered as the fingers were withdrawn, and Gin wasted no time in slowly pushing his own erect cock into the adorable blond. Izuru arched his back and moaned and Gin moved faster and faster, hitting that spot inside of him each time.

"No...don't come." Izuru turned his head and pressed his cheek hard against the desk as he was being fucked roughly. He struggled to keep from coming, moaning deep in his throat and biting his lip as he did so.

Gin nearly came as heard his lieutenant oh-so-sexily moan and obviously struggle to keep from coming in obedience. He smiled.

"Tell me, Izuru. Why should I waste my precious come in you?"

He reached out and pinched Izuru's left nipple, earning a cry. "Why should I allow you to come? Tell me, Izuru."

Izuru hazily opened his eyes. "Please, Gin...I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"Oh really?" Gin enjoyed playing with his lieutenant. He was just too cute and innocent, so he was completely surprised when Izuru reached out and stroked the patch of skin on Gin's right side. Gin instantly stiffened and suddenly started thrusting harder than ever into Izuru. Izuru moaned and cried out as he struggled not to come, and he heard Gin panting.

"Please...let me come." At this plea full of lust, Gin lost all control. He thrust deep into Izuru once, and both cried out as they came hard simultaneously. Izuru's toes clenched as contractions shook his body.

When they had calmed down somewhat, Izuru lifted his head and smiled weakly at Gin.

"Gin...thank you."

In response, Gin leaned down and kissed Izuru gently on the lips.

"You're welcome."


End file.
